Prezenty
by Allmath
Summary: Święta w Konoha są zawsze wielkim przeżyciem. Niektóre prezenty mogą przerosnąć nasze oczekiwania. Shonen-ai, SasukexNaruto


_Na dzień dobry - spóźnionych wesołych Świąt! Mam tu spóźniony prezent i... tak, ja ŻYJĘ! Póki co - słyszałam już takie groźby zwiastujące moją rychłą śmierć, że nie wiem, czy dla mnie będzie jakikolwiek Nowy Rok. _

_W każdym razie! Trochę romantyzmu, trochę Świąt, trochę opowieści, blah, blah..._

_Kishimoto jest właścicielem wszystkich postaci, świata, et cetera, et cetera. Tylko pomysł mój, wara!_

* * *

Święta w Konoha zawsze obchodzone były z pompą i przepychem. Wigilia odbywała się w gronie rodzinnym, lecz od następnego dnia zaczynały się festyny i zabawy. Znajomi mogli życzyć sobie szczęścia, młode pary zacieśniały swoją więź, samotni ludzie odnajdywali swoją drugą połowę w tłumie, który co roku odwiedzał wioskę. Świętowanie ciągnęło się aż do Nowego Roku, ze względu na wszystkich, którzy nie zdążyli przybyć pierwszego dnia. Wszystkie konflikty w tym czasie zostawały przerywane, by każdy w różnych nacjach mogli cieszyć się magią Świąt.

Sasuke obchodził swoje pierwsze pełnoletnie Święta. Nie, żeby to coś zmieniło w jego ścisłym harmonogramie. Od ostatniej wojny minęło już parę lat. Nawet on zmienił się po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach. Stał się trochę bardziej otwarty dla swoich rówieśników, których w skrycie ducha zaczął nazywać _przyjaciółmi._ Tak, on, wspaniały Uchiha, miał przyjaciół. Jego samego dziwił fakt, że cała wioska szybko przebaczyła mu zdradę i cały ten teatr z Madarą. Pierwszy, oczywiście, był wielki bohater Konohy, Naruto. Jakżeby inaczej.

Lata treningu opłaciły się i teraz obaj stali na wysokich stanowiskach – Sasuke jako kapitan ANBU, a Uzumaki jako Szósty, obecnie wspierający rządy Tsunade. Naruto przez te lata nabrał trochę ogłady – co przypisywano szkoleniu przez Piątą – lecz nadal potrafił być niesamowicie głośny i ogólnie było go wszędzie pełno.

Sasuke musiał przyznać, że Młotek zrobił się _atrakcyjny_ i _popularny_. Drugie nie było dla niego powodem do radości odkąd odkrył w sobie pokłady zaborczości i zazdrości jakich jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie znał. Oczywiście, jako doskonały ninja, ukrywanie swoich uczuć do Naruto było dla niego drobnostką. Chociaż często w to wątpił, kiedy napotykał diabelski uśmiech Sakury, czy gdy Kakashi puszczał do niego oko.

Naruto, oczywiście, pozostawał ślepy na jego drobne sygnały zainteresowania. Blondyn był zaskoczony całą nowo powstałą aferą wokół niego, współczując otwarcie Sasuke, kiedy ten był – i jest nadal – oblegany przez swój fanklub. Uchiha nie dziwił się zachowaniu tych głupich dziewczyn – kiedy Młotek zrezygnował ze swojego wiecznego oczojebnego dresu i zastąpił go ubraniami junina z białą szatą przypisaną pełnionej przez niego funkcji… cóż, wszystko prezentowało się dobrze. Nawet za bardzo.

Sasuke wyrósł na swoją starszą, tajemniczą i arystokratyczną wersję, przyciągającą wzrok wszystkich mijanych osób. Naruto wyglądał niemal jak kopia swojego ojca, pomijając znamiona na policzkach. Obaj zostali obwołani największymi przystojniakami Konohy. Co zwiększało irytację Uchihy, a potęgowało zaskoczenie blondyna.

Święta dla nich obu – sierot, zawsze kojarzyły się z udręką i smutkiem. W końcu był to czas, który każdy spędzał w gronie rodzinnym. Jednak wiele uległo zmianie, gdy zaczęli obchodzić Wigilię z przyjaciółmi. Dlatego w tym roku, zgodnie z już kilkuletnią tradycją, organizowali swój wspólny wigilijny wieczór. Tym razem Święta miały być spędzone w nowej rezydencji Uchiha.

Sasuke niespokojnie kręcił się po domu, po raz setny sprawdzając, czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Jeszcze nie ubrana choinka wyczekiwała na swoją chwilę w kącie salonu, ozdoby spoczywały tuż przy niej. Wspólne strojenie drzewka też przeszło do ich wspólnej tradycji. Tak samo jak drobne prezenty, które wręczali sobie nawzajem. Kilka kolorowych paczek już czekało spokojnie w sypialni Sasuke, każda oznaczona kartką z imieniem.

Uchiha podskoczył, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek. Przeklął siebie za roztargnienie i niewyczucie czakr zbliżających się gości. Skierował się w stronę rozmów i śmiechów, przystając na moment i z westchnięciem otwierając drzwi frontowe. Przywitały go okrzyki typu „Wesołych Świąt!", „wszystkiego dobrego!" i całej tej reszty. Odsunął się, gestem zapraszając wszystkich do mieszkania. Każdy w ręku trzymał jakiś przysmak na wigilijny stół, oraz większą torbę zapchaną kolorowymi paczkami. Z radosnym śmiechem i ogólnym zamieszaniem mały tłumek przeniósł się do salonu, by zabrać się za ostatnie przygotowania.

Choinka trafiła na pierwszy ogień. Naruto zdążył wybić się przed wszystkich i założył złotą gwiazdę na czubek drzewka. Zaczęły się przyjacielskie przepychanki i złośliwe komentarze. Sasuke tylko pokręcił głową, wymykając się po kryjomu do swojej sypialni, by zabrać zostawione tam prezenty. Głośność śmiechów wzrosła, więc z sercem na ramieniu wchodził do salonu. Kiba właśnie wyrzucił w powietrze opakowanie ze srebrnym brokatem, dekorując wszystkich w zasięgu bombardowania – w tym siebie samego. W odwecie Lee wysypał białe konfetti – całość wyglądała urzekająco, jakby nagle w domu spadł śnieg.

Sasuke uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zaraz jednak starając się wrócić do swojej roli zimnego potomka potężnego klanu. Szybko zostało mu to wybite z głowy przez Naruto, który właśnie ze śmiechem przerzucił rękę na jego ramiona, przyciągając do siebie czarnowłosego za szyję. Uchiha starał się wyrwać, przeklinając swoich śmiejących się znajomych. W duchu cieszył się, że zdążył odłożyć paczki na ziemię.

- Puść mnie, Młocie!

- Oj, Sasuke, nie udawaj takiej sztywnej deski! Jest Wigilia, przemów choć raz ludzkim głosem!

Cała sprawa skończyła się z nimi szarpiącymi się na podłodze, gdzie jeden z drugim śmiali się na przemian, w zależności kto w danej chwili miał przewagę nad „przeciwnikiem". Podnieśli się w momencie, gdy reszta zaczęła wołać ich do stołu. Obaj byli oblepieni zarówno brokatem jak i konfetti, przez co daleko im było do groźnych ninja, co tylko zwiększyło ogólną wesołość.

Podczas posiłku prowadzili żywe dyskusje, żartowali i wspominali coraz to ciekawsze wydarzenia. Sasuke łapał się na tym, że jego wzrok często zatrzymuje się na konkretnym blondynie, który jak zwykle promieniował swoją nieskończoną energią. Po uświadomieniu sobie tego faktu, Uchiha szybko patrzył w inną stronę, nie będąc świadomym, że większość wymienia porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Ale trzymali usta zamknięte na kłódkę, czekając na rozwój wydarzeń.

Sasuke musiał też zapanować nad sowimi atakami zazdrości skierowanymi do niczego nieświadomej Hinaty, która odważyła się usiąść obok Naruto. JEGO Naruto. Czarnowłosy nie był świadom, że dziewczyna od jakiegoś czasu jest w związku z Kibą, więc nadal podejrzewał ją o żywienie jakiś głębszych uczuć do blondyna. W takich momentach patrzył ponuro na swój talerz, gnębiąc sztućcem akurat to danie, jakie się tam znajdowało.

Naruto podskoczył radośnie, wołając do zebranych:

- Czas na prezenty!

Choinka znowu została otoczona przez mały tłumek, kiedy każdy chciał wręczyć reszcie podarunek. Sasuke odwzajemnił uścisk Sakury dziękującej za ozdobne kimono, starając się nie wypuścić pudełka ze złotym wiecznym piórem, które od niej dostał. Kiba włożył mu do rąk czarne kociątko, które zaraz dostało miskę mleka i zostało szybko nazwane przez wszystkich Kuro – oryginalność, naprawdę. Czarnowłosy nie miał jednak czasu by się nad tym zastanawiać, cały czas musiał skupić się na wymianie życzeń i podarków, które zaraz musiał układać w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu. Kątem oka obserwował swój prywatny obiekt zainteresowania, uśmiechając się do siebie za każdym razem, kiedy natrafił na rozradowaną twarz przyjaciela.

Coś nieprzyjemnie ścisnęło go w żołądku, kiedy czekał na swoją kolej wręczenia prezentu dla Naruto. A co, jeśli jednak nie trafił? W porównaniu do reszty upominków jego wydawał mu się nieciekawy i mało oryginalny. Poczekał aż Lee przestanie wykrzykiwać jakieś swoje wielkie głupoty i zajął jego miejsce, niepewnie przenosząc ciężar z jednej nogi na drugą. Uzumaki szybko wyczuł skrępowanie czarnowłosego, więc uśmiechnął się do niego, wyciągając rękę z płaskim eleganckim pudełkiem. Prawdę mówiąc sam był trochę zdenerwowany, bo co jeśli uzna go za… idiotę, co tu dużo mówić.

Sasuke, nieświadomy że Naruto dręczą podobne myśli co i jego, czekał aż blondyn pierwszy otworzy prezent. Zagryzł wargę, patrząc jak pomarańczowy papier powoli odsłania złożone drewniane pudełko. Uzumaki uniósł brwi, rozkładając trzyczęściową ramkę. Młodzieniec wciągnął powietrze, patrząc na uśmiechające się do niego zdjęcia rodziców. Po środku oboje, objęci, ubrani w stylowe kimona świąteczne. Po lewej matka z dużych rozmiarów brzuchem i ojciec przykładający do niego ucho. Prawa została pusta, najwyraźniej Sasuke chciał zostawić mu wolny wybór co do ostatniego.

Podniósł głowę, uśmiechając się do przyjaciela, który widocznie odetchnął z ulgą. Czarnowłosy odwzajemnił gest, z lekkim sercem zajmując się swoim prezentem. Otworzył pudełko, odsłaniając spoczywający na granatowym aksamicie bordowy kryształ. Podłużny kamień był misternie wykonany, z krwistej czerwieni u góry spokojnie przechodził w ognistą pomarańcz na dole. Jak po chwili się zorientował, był to naszyjnik, dość zbliżony do lazurowego kryształu na szyi Naruto. Ostrożnie wyciągnął go z pudełka, zakładając sobie na szyję.

Uśmiechnął się, patrząc w stronę blondyna. Następnym, co do niego dotarło, była para rąk obejmujących go za ramiona, przyciągająca go do ciepłego ciała Naruto. Wstrzymał oddech, po chwili wahania odwzajemniając uścisk, starając się przelać w niego całą swoją tęsknotę i gorące uczucie, które żywił do blondyna. Głowa młodzieńca spoczęła na jego ramieniu i przeszedł go dreszcz, gdy usta Naruto niemal musnęły odsłonięty kawałek szyi. Doszedł do niego cichy głos:

- Dziękuję.

W odpowiedzi zacisnął mocniej palce na ubraniu przyjaciela, dając znak, że zrozumiał i też dziękuje. Po chwili Naruto cofnął się z ich przyjemnego uścisku, łącząc swoje spojrzenie z Sasuke. Czarnowłosy patrzył, jak w lazurowych tęczówkach płonie tęsknota, potrzeba… coś, czego nie potrafił dokładnie sprecyzować. Wiedziony instynktem zbliżył się ponownie, chcąc zrobić cokolwiek, co mogłoby dać mu odpowiedź…

Wyciągnął dłoń, chcąc dotknąć opalonego policzka Naruto, który teraz patrzył z zaskoczeniem i… nieśmiałą nadzieją?

W tym momencie wpadli między nich Kiba z Lee, goniący się z jakiegoś powodu po całym salonie. Jednak zrobili swoje i nastrój prysł. Naruto odsunął się, rzucając mu ostatnie spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się niepewnie, po czym skierował swe kroki do reszty znajomych. Sasuke opuścił wyciągniętą dłoń, zaciskając ją w pięść. Nie otrzymał swojej odpowiedzi… ale to już musi coś znaczyć! W każdym razie miał taką nadzieję.

Reszta zabawy upłynęła normalnie. Między nim a Naruto pozostało jednak to dziwne napięcie, które nie chciało zostawić ich choćby na krok. Co jakiś czas zdarzało mu się napotkać spojrzenie blondyna, który jednak po chwili odwracał wzrok i patrzył wszędzie, tylko nie w stronę Sasuke. Czarnowłosy nie był pewien, czy nie widział wtedy rumieńca na twarzy przyjaciela, lecz równie dobrze mogło to być złudzenie spowodowane przytłumionym blaskiem świec na stole czy ognia z kominka.

Sakura z Kakashim wymienili znaczące spojrzenia między sobą. Każde z nich pokręciło lekko głową, tym gestem komentując zachowanie obu młodzieńców.

Sasuke przygryzł wargę, patrząc jak goście zaczynają zbierać się do wyjścia. Był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany, nie wiedział co ma zrobić, by Naruto został chociaż _chwilę _dłużej. Blondyn wyglądał jakby myślał o tym samym, bo zaczął niezwykle wolno wiązać swój szalik, jakby coraz bardziej pogrążony w swoich rozmyśleniach. Sasuke patrzył jak przyjaciel na moment zamiera, jakby na coś czekając, by po chwili westchnąć i z ostatnim spojrzeniem rzuconym w jego stronę skierować się w stronę drzwi.

Zadziałał instynktownie. Błyskawicznie pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i złapał Naruto za ramię, zatrzymując go w miejscu. Blondyn odwrócił się w jego stronę i znowu patrzył mu w oczy z tym samym spojrzeniem co wcześniej.

Płomień.

Tęsknota.

Nadzieja.

Ciche słowa:

- Sasuke?

Podniósł dłoń, kładąc ją na opalonym policzku Naruto. Delikatnie przejechał kciukiem po jednym z lisich znamion, uważnie obserwując zachowanie młodzieńca. Oddech blondyna nieznacznie przyspieszył, kiedy zbliżył się o kolejny krok, wstrzymując się jednak parę centymetrów od ciała Uzumakiego. Dał mu jeszcze możliwość odsunięcia się.

Ciepła dłoń dotknęła jego szyi, wywołując u niego dreszcz. Palce przesunęły się w górę, zatrzymując się na chwilę na uchu czarnookiego, by po chwili wpleść się w ciemne włosy. Naruto uśmiechnął się, jakby trochę pytająco. Sasuke w odpowiedzi przysunął się na tyle, że ich usta dzieliła niewielka odległość. Oddychali tym samym powietrzem, tak samo tęskniący i pożądający bliskości drugiego.

Wargi zetknęły się ze sobą, powodując u obu leniwe opadnięcie powiek. Delikatne uczucie było niesamowicie elektryzujące, jakby przez to drobne połączenie przepłynął prąd. Palce mocniej zacisnęły się na włosach, dłoń przyciągnęła bliżej za szyję, któryś z nich jęknął niecierpliwie. Pocałunek właśnie taki był – niecierpliwy, poszukujący, wyrażający wszystkie te uczucia, które nie zostały między nimi wypowiedziane. Języki początkowo walczące o dominację, teraz splatały się w powolnym tańcu, poznając nieznane im smaki. Naruto zaczął mruczeć gardłowo, kiedy Sasuke ściągnął z niego przeszkadzający szalik, by spokojnie badać opuszkami palców skórę na szyi młodzieńca. Blondyn bawił się włosami przyjaciela, nie mogąc nadziwić się ich delikatności i przyjemności w dotyku. Obaj byli równie spragnieni co i niepewni całego zdarzenia. Nie byli nawet świadomi faktu, że reszta gości z uśmiechami na twarzy i niewypowiedzianymi życzeniami szczęścia opuściła dom, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi.

Przerwali pocałunek, odsuwając się odrobinę i łącząc swoje czoła razem. Uśmiechali się do siebie tajemniczo, szeptem przekazując sobie kilka najważniejszych słów. Dłonie odnalazły się, splatając palce w mocnym uścisku.

Ich złączone spojrzenia mówiły całą resztę, błyszcząc w delikatnym blasku ognia.

* * *

_Wesołych i do następnego!_

_...kiedyś tam :)_


End file.
